Mordekaiser/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * It is often a good idea to play it reasonably safe early game, as your shield is not nearly as effective as it is late game. * The damage from a level 5 is the equivalent of 2 s. This makes it very effective at farming minions, and during fights. The bonus armor that it gives can also help tanking turrets. You can use it on a minion while you are staying behind the fight and still build up your shield and get kills. * Leveling up first will let you farm efficiently, and is also your best spell for filling your shield. Using afterward inside a minion wave will give you a period of near-invulnerability, since it will sustain your full shield. * Your ultimate, often turns the tide of the entire battle, if you use this on their carry and take down the champion quickly, it can decimate enemy champions. Or if you are getting focused a lot you can use it on a tank early to get maximum effect from the life leech component. * best defense is maintaining his shield by using his abilities. However, keep in mind that spamming skills will often result in consistently low health without enough health regen. * The combination of and is deadly to a any wounded enemy. * Your ghost will get all the passive abilities from the champion you enslaved. * Your ghost can no longer use the charge or apply on-hit effects. * Like most other secondary units, your stolen soul can be controlled using Alt + Right Click. There is a known bug where sometimes you cannot control your pet. It is seemingly random. * can also be cast to the ghost of the other and can even capture it. * does not create ghosts for champions with death-preventing abilities or champions that have untriggered . * is very capable of taking a solo lane against 2 enemy champions, reaching a higher level than both of them while effectively harassing and farming at the same time. If you harass them enough, you can usually get a double kill with your ultimate. * Try and wait until your target is fairly low health before using , as most people will run when they see they have the debuff on them. * If you are using , keep in mind that its range is much shorter than , and so you should always use it first. * The stolen soul's auto attacks fills up your shield, so you can use it to farm minions and gain shield strength safely. * Mordekaiser's ghost will attract tower aggro first, but if it attacks a champion while you are in range, you will become the new target. * is great late game ability allowing you to survive during team fights longer than most other champions. Build Usage * Do not be afraid to stack Health items. Armor and Magic resistance make your shield more effective, but without the addition of health, remains rather fragile. ** Focusing too much health is unwise if enemy carries go for . * Getting runes, and allows you to harass better, get more kills early in the game, and even late game against those champions who do not have any magic resist above 30. The full power of your ultimate can be extremely devastating to squishies. (A fed can deal over 50% hp with just ). ** Building Magic Penetration makes your abilities hit much harder, giving you even more shield and letting you stay in the fight for longer without sacrificing damage. It is often more effective than stacking health in most situations. ** As gives you health, magic penetration, and a bit of ability power, it is a good item for . * has no CC, making him very vulnerable to kiting. Buying a or helps him greatly. * Getting a , combined with Rank 5 can lead to massive AoE damage. * Despite having no mana, buying a or on can deal amazing damage with * If the enemy is fragile enough, using with can allow for an easy ghost. * A lot of mordekaiser's magical damage comes from the base damage on his spells. Consider prioritizing magic penetration from items like and or cooldown reduction over flat AP. * Getting a lot of health regen from items such as and can also help as it fuels your abilities allowing you to charge your shield from while you rapidly gain health. Sometimes better than health as other champions can make use of to easily decimate you. * A has a great synergy with giving him more health when in a teamfight. * Getting an item with Spell Vamp such as Will of the Ancients is also usefull for Mordekaiser, since it refunds the health cost of your abilities. Recommended Builds Category:Mordekaiser Guides